


Spirit of the Forest

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Kai, Fem!Sehun, Fem!lay, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: [Prompt #G56] When Sehee goes to visit her grandmother the summer before starting University, she doesn't expect to find a beautiful woman in the woods.





	Spirit of the Forest

"Come on, come on, come on." The words were a steady chant in Sehee's ear, coming from Jungli who was rapidly mashing buttons on the controller in her hands. They were both shut up in Jungli's room, playing an intense match of Mario Kart to commemorate the end of their high school career. Or the beginning of summer, which usually meant hours spent playing video games and eating all the ice cream they could find.

This summer, however, was going to be a bit different.

"Damn it!" Jungli swore, dropping her controller so she could lean back sulkily. Sehee had won, again.

Instead of crowing her victory like normal, Sehee sat back as well so she could cuddle up to her best friend. "Hey now, you know I usually win Mario Kart, no need to pout." She reached up to tug gently on Jungli's bottom lip.

"I know," the other girl admitted. She draped her much tanner body over Sehee's, clinging much like a koala would. "I was hoping for one more win before you go."

Sehee brushed the dark brown strands away from her friend's face, returning the affection with a hug. "You make it sound like I'm going away forever! It's just going to be a two months."

Jungli groaned. "But two months is forever! What am I going to do by myself?"

"You're going to have fun with your other friends, it's not like I'm your only one. Let's see, there's Soojung and Taemin and Chanmi Of course we can't forget about Minseok, who I'm sure will take up most of your time."

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it. I won't be bored, but I'll miss you," she whined.

"And I'll miss you too, but it won't be forever," Sehee coos. "Besides, we'll be together next year as roommates! Doesn't that make up for my absence?"

A grin breaks out on Jungli's face, nose scrunching up. "Alright, I guess I can forgive you for abandoning me, even if it's to visit your Grandma."

"Hey!" Sehee chuckles, shoving Jungli off her playfully. "You better be, because now I have an excuse to write you letters. It'll be like we're long distance lovers!"

Jungli clutches above her heart dramatically, "I'll await your letters from the moment your out of my sight."

Both girls broke down giggling, collapsing against each other. Once the laughter calmed down, their was a brief moment of silence broken only by the TV still looping Sehee's earlier victory.

"Honestly, I'm really going to miss you. It'll be weird not hearing from you everyday," Jungli admits quietly, eyes flickering away.

Sehee hums in agreement. "I can't believe I'm about to spend two months somewhere with no internet and possibly no cell coverage. It's going to be so strange!"

"Yeah, but you'll go off and be the perfect granddaughter. You'll have to tell me what you get up to in your letters."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's a bright and sunny afternoon when Sehee's parents drive up the narrow dirt path leading to her grandmother's. The car shakes with each rock and dip it encounters, startling Sehee awake from her brief nap. Outside the car, Sehee watches as more trees than she's ever seen before pass by. Random sunbeams light up woods, showing off numerous wild flowers of every color. It's very pretty, Sehee has to admit, having forgotten how beautiful the area her grandmother lived in was.

Her dad pulls off onto an overgrown driveway, more green than brown with weeds, that brings them directly to a small homely cottage. Sehee's grandmother is sitting outside on the porch, looking like she's been waiting for their arrival.

Sehee barely waits for the car to stop, before she's climbing out and heading straight for the older woman. Her grandmother's hair looks whiter, with a few more wrinkles around her eyes, but still the same as the last time Sehee saw her.

"Sehee-ah!" The older woman chuckles, reaching up to wrap Sehee in a hug. "How are you?"

"Hi, Grandma," Sehee answers. She leans down to return the embrace, hugging the other tightly. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Much better now that you're here. It's been so long, and you're grown so much!" Her grandmother admonished, holding her at arms length to look her up and down. "You were barely taller than me the last time we saw each other, now your at least a head taller!"

Laughing, Sehee feels her cheeks push up in a bright smile. She leans in conspiratorially to whisper, "Mom says I get it from Dad's side of the family. I think she's just jealous that I'm taller than her now."

Coming up from behind her, Sehee's mother whacks her shoulder playfully. "Alright now, enough teasing. Let me give Grandma a hug too, you can grab some of your bags from the car."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sehee barely dodges the second whack, skipping back to where her dad is placing her belongings on the ground.

"Must you antagonize your mother all the time?" He jokes, smiling fondly at his daughter.

Tongue out, Sehee grabs her bags and runs towards the small cottage. It's a quick trip to the guest room she'll be staying in, only dropping off her things, before heading back outside. Both her parents are conversing with her grandmother, making the most of the few moments they have before leaving for the city again.

"All set kiddo?" Her dad asks, spotting her return first.

Sehee nods. "Yeah, I'll put everything away later."

"Alright then, don't forget about us while you're having fun with Grandma." Her mom pulls her in for a hug, squeezing tight. "You can always call on the landline if you need anything."

"I will, I promise." Sehee hugs back. She gives her dad a hug as well, and the next thing she knows they're driving off shouting 'love you's out the window.

As much as she joked to Jungli about missing the other girl, she really is excited for the trip. It had been so long since she's visited her grandmother, that she knows they'll have plenty to catch up on.

Besides, the wildlife around her grandmother's truly is breathtaking. It'll be a nice way to relax before starting her adventures into uni.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sehee pants, wiping sweat off her face while quieting the music playing from her phone. It had taken her less then 24 hours of being at her grandmother's before discovering a small clearing just behind the cottage. A quick walk through, checking for any dips or rocks, and Sehee had deemed the location as good as any for dance practice. There was something about being outside while dancing, feeling the breeze and smelling the plants, that was both appealing and inspiring.

There may not have been a mirror, but she would take what she could get. Sehee dreaded to think what would happen in the fall should she go the entire summer without practice. She hadn't spend as much time and effort as she had in her senior year to get accepted in a top notch performance program at uni only to waste it by lack of commitment. Especially when Jungli was making the journey with her, both spending countless hours together in practice rooms late at night.

Feeling much better after having gotten a good hours worth of practice in, yet still a little jittery from adrenaline, Sehee decides to do a little wandering along the paths behind her grandmother's cottage. Something she has done countless times before accompanied by another family member and never alone.

She allows her memories to guide her down beaten down trails, slowing occasionally to take in the sight of familiar flowers. The air is sweet around her, a pleasant aroma that lifts Sehee's mood. It's quiet aside from the occasional chirp or scuttle, with flickers of sunlight breaking through the leaves above. Overall Sehee feels peaceful, and can't help but think how much Jungli would like it. Maybe the next time she comes to visit her grandmother, she can convince her friend to tag along.

Sehee's only wandered out about twenty minutes when she starts to catch the sound of soft humming ahead of her. She slows, taking her time to make sure the sound, and finds herself stepping off the path and glancing around a large tree.

There's a small pond, so small that Sehee can see it in it's entirety, blue surface reflecting the clear sky. It isn't until Sehee is poking her head around the tree that she sees the source of the humming. A pale woman sits by the pond, close enough that her bare feet are dipping into the water. Long dark brown hair cascades down her back, so dark that Sehee's positive it would look black in the shade. She's wearing a flowery dress, looking every bit like someone enjoying a summer day. From this angle, Sehee can see the side of the woman's head, but can't distinguish much else with the distance. What is clear, however, is how beautiful she is.

Sehee ducks back behind the tree before she can be spotted, looking down at herself. Her cotton shorts and simple tee are still visibly soaked with sweat, the materials clinging to her body somewhat uncomfortably. Based on how she can feel many wisps of hair along her neck, she knows her tight ponytail has come loose. Lifting her shirt away from her body and giving it a shake, as though it will dry the material instantaneously, and tucking bleach blond locks behind her ear, Sehee takes another glance around the tree.

The woman is still humming, eyes looking in front of her at where a few dragonflies are skimming the pond's surface. There's nothing to suggest that Sehee's been spotted, but she continues to stay rooted to the spot just in case. Besides, she's not quite sure she wants to disturb the other if it means a stop to the beautiful humming.

After a few moments where nothing really happens, and Sehee starts to feel a bit creepy about her watching, the woman finally moves. She stands up, stretching her arms and legs as though she had been sitting for a long time, and leaves in the opposite direction of Sehee.

It isn't until Sehee can no longer see the woman that she moves back to the path, wondering exactly what she had been thinking during her spying. Even though she's only a few days into her stay, she's unlikely to see the woman again anyway. It doesn't really matter how pretty she is, at least that's what Sehee tries to convince herself for the walk back to her grandmothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hair falls in front of Sehee's eyes, blocking her view of the troublesome weeds she's pulling from her grandmother's garden. She's been working her way through the various fruits and vegetables for the past half hour, her grandmother working a short distance away.

In the week she's spent here, Sehee has been helping keep up the garden. Between weeding, watering, and collecting once plants are ready Sehee's spent more time outside than ever before. Her once pale skin now starting to take on a little color, not that she minds. If anything, the added color make her think of Jungli.

"Oh, Sehee-ah," her grandmother calls from where she's inspecting some cucumbers, "do you mind checking on the raspberry bushes for me? They're almost out of season so I want to collect as many as possible. You can use the pail for collecting."

"Okay, Grandma, I'll go do that know."

Sehee brushes off some dirt caked on her pants and hands, and heads towards the edge of her grandmother's property. All along the tree line are bushes of wild berries, mostly raspberry and blackberry. Sehee can't wait until the blackberries are ready to be picked, already imagining all the delicious deserts they make.

It's quick work, as there aren't many berries left. Despite her best effort to be careful though, Sehee still ends up with a long scratch along her forearm trying to reach one last raspberry deep in the bush. It stings a bit, but isn't really bleeding so Sehee ignores it.

"There wasn't a lot left, but I grabbed what I could." Sehee sidles up to her grandmother, showing off a half filled pail. "It doesn't look like there are many under ripe ones either, so this is probably the last you'll get."

After examining the bucket, Sehee's grandmother pats her cheek with a smile. "It's more than enough. I'll have enough to freeze and give some to Meixing."

Sehee blinks in surprise at the unfamiliar name. "Meixing? Who's that?"

"Oh, one of the neighbors. She lives further up the road, past the pond you love to swim in. She moved in a couple of years ago, and started helping out once the snow. Very sweet girl, about your age I think if not a little older. You'd get along well, I think."

"I suppose that means I'll be meeting her at some point?"

"Well of course! You're going to be for almost two months, I dare say you'd be bound to run into her at some point," Sehee's grandmother laughs. "Actually, she usually comes to visit on Saturdays, so you'll get to meet her tomorrow. As long as you don't wonder off that is."

Sehee smiles. "I'll be sure to stick around then, don't want to disappoint you by missing your one companion out here in the woods."

Sehee's grandmother shakes a finger at her playfully. "You've only been here a week, and you're already giving me sass?"

"Well of course," Sehee exclaims in faux innocence. "You've known me my whole life, would you expect any less?"

"I'll be more concerned the day you decide to stop being so sassy."

They both laugh, heading back inside with the fruits of that morning's labor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gentle knocking on the door pulls Sehee out of the book she's reading, alerting both her grandmother and herself to a guest. Not any guest, but Meixing. After hearing her grandmother talk about the other female more at dinner, Sehee has to admit she's curious. It's not often people get nothing but praise from Grandma.

Sehee's grandmother opens the door, smile wide as she greats their visitor. In walks the same dark haired women Sehee saw at the lake, smiling brightly as she hugs the eldest in the room.

"Hello, Mei, how are you?" Sehee's grandmother asks, stepping back from the lithe woman.

"I'm doing good, enjoying the fact that summer's finally here! I'm trying to spend as much time outside as possible," the woman, whom Sehee assumes is Meixing, answers. "I've been so busy, I haven't been able to swing by in awhile!"

Sehee's grandmother chuckles. "Oh it's fine, I've been busy myself! Had to get the place ready for my granddaughter whose staying with me. Come say hi, Sehee." She gestures for Sehee to come closer, clearly intent on introducing the two. "Mei, this is my granddaughter, Sehee. Sehee, this is Meixing, I told you about her yesterday."

Meixing smilies brightly at Sehee, eyes curved and cheek dimpled adorably. As pretty as she had been at the lake, Sehee has to admit she's much more breathtaking up close. She can feel her cheeks warm under the other's friendly gaze, feeling suddenly shy.

"Hi, Sehee, it's nice to meet you!" Meixing greets. "Your grandmother talks about you a lot, so it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sehee returns. "Thank you for helping to take care of my grandmother, it's very kind of you."

Laughing heartily, catching Sehee off guard, Meixing shakes her head. "It's not a problem. There aren't many of us living in the area, so we've got to stick together. Besides, your grandmother has been nice enough to help me out as well. Cutting my own hair isn't a skill I possess, and I'm a danger with a needle so I rely on her as well."

Sehee chuckles, hiding her mirth behind a hand.

"Speaking of needles, I have that blanket ready for you," Sehee's grandmother interrupts. The trio walk further into the small home, where Sehee's grandmother keeps her crafting room. There's a neatly folded blanket on a table, squares of fabric decorated with cute images of animals. "The holes are all closed, and I had to add a section of fabric, but it's ready for use."

"Ah, thank you so much! This will be great for the nights that get a little chilly." Meixing collects the material, holding it close to her body. "Not that I anticipate that anytime soon, with summer just starting!"

Meixing directs her amused smile towards Sehee, sending a small jerking sensation in Sehee's belly. It's at this point Sehee knows she's in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are we whispering again?" Jungli asks, voice staticy over the landline phone.

"Because, my Grandma's napping and I don't want to wake her up. Besides, I have to tell you!"

Another week has pasted since Sehee's first introduction to Meixing, not that Sehee has seen the other woman during that time. However, her grandmother had asked Sehee to make a trip tomorrow to deliver some of the vegetables they collected and Sehee couldn't refuse. 

"Remember when I told you about Meixing?"

Jungli sighs heavily across the line. "I'm sorry, who? Mei-what? Oh, you mean that girl you wouldn't shut up about when you called me the first time? Yeah, I guess I do."

"Hey, you don't get to talk like that! Do you remember when you first meet Minseok-oppa? You wouldn't shut up about him either," Sehee defends, cheeks heating up.

"That's not fair!" Jungli squawks, spluttering. "That was the beginning of high school, we're older now."

"Doesn't matter, if I had to endure your endless sighing and rambles that you should return the favor. Besides, don't act like you don't want all the details."

"Fine, what has your lovely goddess of a woman done since the last time we talked?" The response comes out as a grumble, but Sehee can hear the interest in Jungli's voice.

"Grandma asked me to bring some things over, do you know what that means?" Sehee's response is so excited that she can feel the way her body is practically trembling.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Jungli answers amusedly.

"I get to see where she lives, Jungli! I can't wait to see what it looks like? Will it be a small house, like a trailer or a cottage? Will their be all kinds of knick knacks that she collects? Maybe there won't be much at all, she does seem to like to be outside most of the time. I'll get to learn so much about her!" Sehee's answer almost leaves her breathless with all the possibilities of what might happen. She may not like to talk about it, but she's definitely a romantic at heart, something Jungli is very familiar with.

"Woah, woah, slow down there," Jungli interrupts. "Sehee, honey, you know I love you. You're my best friend, can never be replaced, but wow. I know you're excited, and I can't really blame you, but please don't forget that you're only visiting your Grandma for the summer. Once it's time to come back, how often do you think you're going to see her?"

"Isn't it a little early for reality checks?" Sehee can't help but feel a little disappointed at Jungli's words, even though she had kind of expected them. "I mean, my excitement is about learning more about her? Maybe I'll find out she collects butterflies pinned to a board, or animals that have been stuffed. That will kill any interest, I promise."

"Or you could find out how amazing she is, and get hurt. We both know your Grandma can be brutally honest about people, and she talked about Meixing like she's an angel. Do you really think you won't get hurt if you get attached? Also, I'm not there to help soften the blow to whatever happens, I don't like that." Through some sixth sense developed over the years of knowing her, Sehee can tell that Jungli is pouting now.

"No, but you will be there when I get back, right?"

"Of course, dummy. I'll always be here for you, love you."

"Love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sehee looks around in amazement, walking down the long dirt driveway to what she hopes is Meixing's place. In front of her is a small log cabin surrounded by more flowers than Sehee has ever seen in her life. Through one of the open windows, she catches Meixing's eye, who waves in welcome.

"Hi, Sehee," Meixing greets. "The door's open, come on in."

A screen door is all that stands between the two, Sehee takes a deep breath as she crosses through the door frame. As she could have predicted from the outside, the space is small. For the most part, it seems like Meixing's cabin is one big room with a separate bathroom and bedroom. At least this way Sehee doesn't have to worry about hunting Meixing down in some room.

"Hi," Sehee says, nodding with her head. In both hands are bags of vegetables and some berries. They weren't too heavy at the beginning of her journey, but now Sehee's arms ache with how long she's been carrying them. "Grandma says you usually pick these up yourself, you must have some muscles to do this so often."

Meixing giggles behind a hand, coming closer to take one of the bags. "It's not too bad once you get used to it. Developing some strength is just something that happens when you live by yourself in the middle of the forest. Come on, the bags can go on the table."

"I suppose you would have to, especially during the winter when dealing with the snow!"

Sehee starts pulling out food items one at a time, passing them to Meixing who stores them away for now. It's a quick process, and soon the two canvas bags are empty. When they're done, Meixing motions for Sehee to follow her.

The two women end up behind the small cabin, where they find a tiny pond. Wow, Sehee didn't realize there were so many bodies of water where her grandmother lived. Meixing sits along the edge, dipping her feet in the water much like she had the day Sehee accidentally stumbled upon her. Sehee follows suit, sitting next to her.

"I don't know how you do it, live out here by yourself. It must be so hard, with so much to do and no one to really help." Sehee shudders to think how she would cope in a similar situation.

Humming thoughtfully, Meixing reaches forward to wade her fingers through the water, creating little ripples. "It's really not hard for me at all, I love living out here surrounded by nature. The plants and animals, they're all the company I need. And when I do want to see another human, your grandmother has always been very accommodating."

Sehee laughs, "I can see why. You're very kind, and she's just as alone up here as you are."

Meixing eyes Sehee thoughtfully. "You shouldn't underestimate how comforting the plants and animals around you can be. Sometimes that's all the companionship I need."

The statement makes Sehee confused, but she nods nonetheless. "I suppose. You kind of sound like some sort of nature guru when you talk like that."

"Nature guru? That's an interesting way to put it," Meixing chuckles. "Your grandmother often tells me that I'm like a nature spirit."

"Nature spirit, that does sound better than nature guru," Sehee has to admit.

"Enough about me, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Sehee shrugs. "I don't see why not."

"What do you like to do, Sehee-ah?" The affectionate term has Sehee flushing, feeling oddly pleased.

"Oh, I'm going to be starting uni in the fall. My best friend and I got in for dance performance, and were both excited for it."

Her answer seems to surprise Meixing who looks at her with newfound interest. "You like to dance? Perhaps you'd be willing to show me sometime?"

The eager response startles Sehee, who barely manages a flustered 'sure'. Though, she's not sure she'll ever have the guts to give Meixing a private show. Maybe if there were other people around, so she could pretend Meixing was merely one in a crowd.

Amused laughter pulls Sehee from her thoughts, just in time to catch the overly fond look Meixing is directing towards her.

"You know Sehee, you're not exactly subtle."

Sehee whines, embarrassed. "I don't think you're allowed to say that. How can you be so direct is saying that I'm not subtle. Aren't you supposed to pretend you don't notice for a while? Besides, who said I was trying to be subtle, anyway."

"Why would I want to do that? If neither one of us said something, we wouldn't get anywhere, now would we. There's nothing wrong with being a little direct, that way there are no misunderstandings here, right?"

"I guess so," Sehee admits, still feeling flushed.

Meixing chuckles again, reaching forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Sehee's ear. When she pulls back, her hand falls so it lands partially on Sehee's, a couple of fingertips overlapping. 

Sehee doesn't think she's ever been so aware of her heart beating as she is in this moment, confident that her face must be as red as the tomatoes she brought over. None of this seems to faze Meixing who is still looking at her with this oddly fond expression.

"You know I'm only going to be here for the summer right? Then I'm leaving?"

Meixing's smile doesn't falter. "That's still an entire summer where we can learn about each other and see what happens. You'll never know if we don't try."

Sehee has to admit she likes the sound of that.


End file.
